Night, Night EPF agents-completed!
by AgentCatherine
Summary: EPF Agents; Dot, Rookie, Jet pack Guy, Rebecca, and Gary have fallen into a mysterious sleep and the EPF's newest recruit is the only one the Director can trust.
1. Wake Up!

**Chapter One Wake Up!**

Dot waddled over to Rebecca's igloo to visit her best friend. Like Dot, Rebecca was also an EPF agent who had foiled many of Herbert's plans. Dot knocked on the door, half expecting to see Rebecca open the door with her usual smile. Surprisingly, it wasn't Rebecca who answered the door but her dark purple puffle, Bubbles who did.

"Hey Rebecca" Dot called out, half teasing, "I think you better change the lock on your door."

Instead of hearing a cheerful greeting from Rebecca, Dot heard a slight groan coming from the kitchen. Dot hurried over to smell pancakes but they were burning! She quickly turned off the stove and gasped at a surprising scene. Dot found Rebecca lying on the floor and she wasn't moving! She tried to get Rebecca to wake up and then Dot checked Rebecca's pulse . Dot decided to transport over to the EPF headquarters with Rebecca. Gary walked over to them and carried Rebecca to the EPF's medical room.

"Oh my," Gary said, as he checked to see if Rebecca had any injuries.

"What's wrong?" asked Dot, a little worried.

"I don't know," Gary responded, puzzled "did you spot anyone there at the igloo with Rebecca…anything unusual?"

"Not really…" Dot replied, "Her puffle opened the door for me though."

"Is there anything else?" Gary asked again.

"No," Dot responded.

"Interesting" Gary remarked, "I'll do some more research."

As Dot was about to leave, the two penguins were confronted by Rookie, who was dragging a rather unconscious Jet pack guy.

"What happened?" Dot asked.

"I don't know really" Rookie responded, gasping for breath, "Jet pack guy was teaching me some flying lessons when he suddenly started falling. I managed to grab my spy phone and transport us to HQ before we hit the ground."

"Was there anything unusual that happened?" Gary asked Rookie.

"Not really" Rookie said, "Other than that chocolate chip cookie that we all had last night at the party."

"Yeah it was kind of bad, "Dot agreed.

Gary looked over at Dot and said, "Hey! That was my first time baking cookies! Any way, you should go to the lighthouse and check for any clues."

"Right," Dot responded, taking out her spy phone.

Gary brought Jet pack guy over to a bed and glanced up to see Rookie standing there.

"You should follow Dot," suggested Gary.

"Oh" Rookie said, "yeah… I guess I…"

Suddenly, Gary heard a thud and looked up to see Rookie lying on the floor.

"Rookie" Gary said, "This is no time to sleep, wake up! Rookie!"

Gary nudged Rookie again and realized that he was in the same state as Jet pack guy and Rebecca. Suddenly a yellow penguin walked up to him.

"What?" Gary asked.

"You have a one o' clock meeting, sir" the penguin responded,

"Oh! That's right" exclaimed Gary, "something strange going on."

He contacted Dot to return to headquarters to look after the fallen EPF agents and then informed the director of the situation. Aunt Arctic suggested to Gary that he should miss out on the meeting but he refused.

"It's very important," Gary exclaimed.

He went to the Coffee shop and went over to group of penguins, who sitting by a table. As Gary was speaking, he suddenly toppled over in his seat. An orange penguin, who was an EPF agent, quickly went over to him.

"Eureka! I have figured it out!" Gary exclaimed, pointing to the coffee before falling to the floor.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Oh No! The EPF agents Rookie, Jetpack guy, Rebecca, and Gary have all fallen into a mysterious sleep!**

**What did Gary figure out? Who is that orange penguin who was at the coffee shop? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. What to do?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, I've been busy planning it out carefully, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Recap of Chapter One:** _Dot found Rebecca asleep and told Gary about it. Than Jet pack guy and Rookie also fall asleep. Gary soon ends up falling asleep too but not before he figure out what is wrong and points to his coffee._ _Don't forget about the EPF agent who was at the coffee shop with Gary._

* * *

**Chapter Two What to do? **

The orange EPF agent quickly waddled over to Gary. He moved the chair away from Gary.

"Hey Gary, are you okay?" the agent asked, concerned.

The orange penguin's friends quickly stood up from their seats.

"What just happened?" asked the penguin wearing a green and white baseball hat.

"I don't know" replied the orange penguin, "Hey Celia73 can you get me a glass of water?"

The pink penguin with her blonde hair in a ponytail waddled over to the drinking fountain and poured water into a paper cup.

"Here you go, Blastfire246" she said, handing him the cup.

"Thanks" replied Blastfire246, taking the cup and drinking the water.

"Blastfire246" said Celia73, shocked.

"What?" asked the orange penguin.

"I thought you were going to give that to Gary," Celia73 stated.

"Oh…no that was for me" said Blastfire246, "I was getting a little thirsty."

Both of his friends stared at Blastfire246.

"What?" asked Blastfire246again, "I don't know what to do"

Celia put her fin on her hip and sighed,

"You could check Gary's pulse," Celia suggested, a little irritated.

""Oh alright" said Blastfire246, checking Gary's pulse, "You know …I think Gary's asleep."

"What?" asked Celia73, sitting on the floor looking at Gary.

"WAKE UP!" Blastfire246 yelled.

Celia73 jumped up and on to her feet, a little startled.

"Hey!" Celia exclaimed, "Don't do that!"

"What? I was trying to wake up Gary. I think he's asleep," responded Blastfire246.

"Oh," she said.

Then the three friends heard a ringing sound coming from Gary's lab coat pocket. The penguin wearing the baseball cap went over to inspect it but Blastfire246 stopped him.

"Tylerbluez stop…it's probably just his…cellphone," Blastfire246 suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right" he responded, looking at his watch, "Hey guys, it's getting late. We really need to be over at the snow forts."

"Yeah! We are going to cream the red team at the snowball fight competition," exclaimed Celia73 excitedly.

"You guys go ahead" said Blastfire246, "I'll take care of Gary."

"But Blastfire246, you're the best snowball thrower on our team," Tylerbluez stated.

"ER...maybe you can stall the fight" Blastfire246suggested, "I won't be long."

The two friends agreed and waddled out of the coffee shop. Blastfire246hurried over to Gary's lab coat and took out the phone but it wasn't an ordinary phone, it was an EPF spy phone. Blastfire246 looked on the phone to see if the caller had left a message.

**(I'm going to write this chapter from Blastfire246 point of view.)**

The Director of the Elite Penguin Force called Gary! This must have been a very important phone call, I said to myself. Luckily, the Director left a message for Gary, it said:

_Gary, have you found the cure? I haven't been able to contact Dot; I fear that she is just like the others. Meet me at HQ._

_-Director _

Just like the others? Have you found the cure? These questions swarmed around in my head. Gary must be just like Dot and some other EPF agents and he was trying to find a cure. The Director was going to meet Gary at the headquarters but he's not available. I looked over to where Gary lay, fast asleep. Should I go in his place? What about the snowball fight, my team's counting on me! I flipped these questions over and over as I walked outside.

* * *

**Blastfire246 sure is in a pickle, should he go meet the Director in order to find out what's going on and stop it or should he just ignore it and join his team in the competition to beat the red team once and for all?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think Blastfire 246 might do!  
**


	3. You are who?

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter two recap: _Blastfire246 and his friends were caught up in a situation when Gary suddenly fell asleep. Later, Blastfire246 leaves the coffee shop wondering if he should meet the director or go to the snowball fight competition. _**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

Blastfire246 waddled outside the coffee shop trying to figure out what to do next. He had asked the shop manager to watch Gary until he returned. Blastfire246 waddled over to the snow forts where his team was waiting. His penguin friends, Celia73 and Tylerbluez, were doing some sort of snowball tricks,trying to stall for time.

"Hey guys" Blastfire246 yelled, "I'm here."

"Yes! You made it!" Exclaimed Tylerbluez with relief.

"All right!" yelled the red team' s leader, "Let the snowball fight begin!"

Both teams scurried over to their snow forts. Blastfire246, Celia73, and Tylerbluez took position by a nearby window in the blue team's fort. Celia73 hurried making snowballs then gave them to both Tylerbluez and Blastfire246 to throw at the red team. In about a matter of minutes, Blastfire hit 3 penguins while Tylerbluez was still trying to hit his first penguin out.

Suddenly, Blastfire246 heard a ringing sound coming from his pocket.

"What is that?" Tylerbluez asked me while in the process of throwing another snowball.

"Er...it's my cellphone...one second," Blastfire246 said, walking away from his friend.

"Blastfire246, we're in the middle of a fight here!" Yelled Celia73 with snow in her fin.

"Just give me a moment," Blastfire yelled back to her, moving quickly to a secluded area.

Blastfire246 put his fin in his coat pocket and pulled out the spy phone, Gary's spy phone. He just missed the call again, but the Director had left another message.

_G, where are you? Dot has fallen asleep to. I found her lying on the desk with some open books on it. G, have you fallen victim also? Please meet me at the ski lodge if you haven't fallen asleep. G, your our only hope to discover this cause and the cure for this mysterious sleep._

_ -the Director_

Blastfire246 looked up from the phone. He had to meet the Director, something was going on. He had to leave the snowball fight competition, even if it meant losing his team's friendship and trust. Blastfire246 sighed and looked at his team, who was about to get creamed. Then, he took off running toward ski hill.

Tylerbluez looked up during the fight and saw Blastfire146 running away from the fight.

"Blastfire246!" Yelled Tylerbluez, feeling hurt and betrayed.

**From Blastfire's Point of View**

I kept running and didn't look back even when I heard my childhood friend yell my name. I finally reached the ski lodge and looked around for anyone that might look like the Director. I quickly spotted Aunt Article , who was sitting on the couch looking at the penguins.

"Hi Aunt Arctic" I said, waddling over, "who are you looking for?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for Gary" she replied, "but I know who you are and why your here."

Before I could drown her in the sea of questions that I had, she took me up to the attic in the lodge.

"How do you know?" I said, "are you..."

Aunt Arctic looked at me silently and sat in a chair that was in the attic.

"Your name is Blastfire246" she said, interrupting my questions, "Gary was telling me about you."

_Flashback_

Gary talked to the Director about this mysterious sleep that had come over the agents.

"Yes" the director said, "this is very interesting.

Gary fiddled with some papers on the table beside the screen.

"I believe Herbert may be involved," Gary suggested.

"I think your right, G" the director said, "I already have agents looking around the island for Herbert."

"At any rate there is a meeting" Gary said, "that I must attend too."

"Gary, you should stay here and figure out what's going on with these EPF agents," said the Director.

Gary looked at the screen and sighed.

"I can't " Gary said, "it's important. I'm meeting the newest recruit, Blastfire246. I need to tell him so things about the EPF. After all, an agent needs some training even when there's trouble go on here. Who knows, he might be needed in this situation."

"Yes, G you should go. Blastfire246 shows great potential for this mission," the director stated.

_Back to reality_

"I figured that since Gary didn't answer my call the first time. He must be asleep too" Aunt Arctic continued, "than I knew that you must have been with Gary at that time."

"You knew I was going to come" I asked surprised, "didn't you."

"I figured you would" she said, "you are a curious penguin, never to far from trouble."

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked curious, "who are you? Are you who I think you are?"

"What do you think?" Aunt Arctic.

* * *

**Looks like Blastfire246 know about the director's identity, even though he is the EPF's newest recruit. What does Aunt Arctic have in store and what do you think Herbert is up to?**

**Find out in the next Chapter!**


	4. Gathering clues

**Here's a recap of Chapter three: **_Blastfire246 decides to join his team in the snowball fight. He than gets a phone call from the Director, feeling sorry, Blastfire246 runs to the ski lodge but Tylerbluez sees him leave and feels hurt. Blastfire246 spots Aunt Arctic, only to discover that she was indeed the Director of the Elite Penguin Force._

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

Blastfire246 sat there amazed that Aunt Arctic was the director of the EPF. You see citizens of Club Penguin during operation:blackout didn't know the director's identity like the other EPF agents. Also new EPF agents/recruits were not allowed to know Director's identity either.

"I can't believe you're the Director," Blastfire246 said.

"Blastfire246 there's something's we need to discuss," Aunt Arctic said,interrupting Blasfire236's thoughts.

"Right," he replied, trying to rethink some possibilities.

"I'll fill you in. This morning, EPF agents: Rebecca, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and now Gary have all fallen asleep. Gary was meeting you to discuss some things that you needed to know about becoming an EPF agent," Aunt Arctic said.

"That's when he fell over and went to sleep," Blastfire246 continued.

**Blastfire246's POV**

**"**Hey Blastfire246" Aunt Arctic said, "did he say anything to you at the coffee shop."

"Oh yea" I said, "he did...let me think."

I tapped my head, trying to remember what had happened that morning.

"He said, 'Eureka, I have figured it out.' Than he pointed at his coffee." I said, a little confused.

"Coffee, you say?" Aunt Arctic exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at her as she paced back and forth around the room.

"I believe I heard Gary mention something about Coffee yesterday," stated Aunt Arctic.

_Flashback_

Gary's in the kitchen in his igloo. There is a bunch of flour on him and the kitchen counter is a mess. The Director aka Aunt Arctic was talking to him on a the TV screen aka EPF communication screen.

"That was quite a success we had on Operation: hot sauce, Don't you think?" Gary asked Aunt Arctic, battling the batter as he mixed the ingredients.

"Indeed it was G" she replied, "that's why we are having the party at the headquarters tonight."

"Yes...I know," Gary said, fiddling with his glasses to try to clear them with his messy apron in order see the cookbook.

"Gary, why don't you use your cookie maker3000 to make those chocolate chip cookies?" Suggested Aunt Arctic, "it would be much easier."

Gary sighed and put the mixing bowl down on the counter.

"I wish I could...believe me I thought about that but..."

"What?" Aunt Arctic interrupted, "don't tell me your baking cookies because of what Jet pack guy said to you today."

"Nonsense" Gary said, "I just wanted to bake a batch of cookies by hand."

"G, you're really doing this because Jet pack guy remarked that you couldn't cook as well as him without a machine, right?" Aunt Arctic exclaimed.

"Well yes..." Gary sighed again, "you know I can cook right?"

_A further back, flashback_

"Gary! Hurry put some water on that fire!" Shouted Aunt Arctic, as the fire on the stove was starting to melt her igloo.

_Another flashback_

_"_Here you go everyone," Gary said, setting down a silver platter.

Rebecca, Dot, Jet pack guy, Rookie, and Aunt Arctic looked hungrily at the table as Gary took off the lid.

"What is it?" Dot asked, staring at the platter of some burnt fish.

"It's fish fillet" Gary exclaimed, "I cooked it myself."

"It looks like something die...ow!" Rookie started to say but was interrupted by a quick jab in the elbow by Dot.

"I'd like a piece," Rebecca said politely, holding out her plate with a slight hint of fear.

She took a bite and looked at Gary.

"It's...interesting," she remarked.

"Let me try!" Rookie said, putting a huge pile of it on his plate and taking a huge bite.

"Oh Goodness Gary" Rookie exclaimed, about to spit it out," this is..."

Dot gave Rookie a stern glare.

"This is great," Rookie finished.

"What's in it Gary?" Asked Aunt Arctic, reading the expressions on Rebecca's and Rookie's faces.

"Well I did a little bit of an experiment on it and..." Gary said as he waddled back into the kitchen.

Rebecca and Rookie quickly took this time to spit out the fillet that was in their mouth. Rebecca put the half chewed food in her napkin and put it in her lap to hide it from Gary while Rookie started making faces and drunk his soda too fast that he ended up chocking. Jet pack guy couldn't hold it in and started to burst out laughing.

_Back to the flashback with Gary talking to the Director, while he's baking cookies for the party._

"You're cooking skills are very...unique," Aunt Arctic replied.

"Oh..."Gary said, "oh my! I'm missing one of my key ingredients for the cookies!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"The coffee beans!" He exclaimed hurrying to the door of his igloo.

"Coffee beans?" The director asked as Gary rushed out the door.

_Back to reality_

_**"**_Who puts coffee beans in a batch of chocolate chip cookies?" I asked astonished.

"Like I said Gary's taste in cooking is interesting," Aunt Arctic replied, "but what did G figure out?"

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers...err fin...whatever, "it is about the coffee or the beans."

"How?" The director asked me.

"Wait a second...how come your not...never mind" I exclaimed, "I'll tell you what I figured out. Gary must have been really busy the day he was baking those cookies right?"

"Yeah, he was late for a meeting that morning. He was still covered in flour when he came into the conference room," Aunt Arctic chuckled.

"My guess is...that Gary found someone to get the coffee beans so he could try to finish the the cookies." I said.

"Oh I see" Aunt Arctic said, "somehow the coffee beans must have been switched with another one to make the agents fall asleep."

"It's a wild guess," I said, walking toward the stairs to get out of the attic of the lodge.

"Well it's the only lead we've got right now," Aunt Arctic said, taking out her spy phone.

"Yeah" I exclaimed, What are we going to do next?"

Aunt Arctic looked at me with a sneaky grin on her face.

"If my guess is right, how come your not asleep too?"I asked.

"What a coincidence right?" Aunt Arctic asked, "I happened to be very busy that night, writing the newspaper that I was late for the party. When I got there the cookies were all gone, it appeared that all five agents and some others had taken at least a bite of the cookies before throwing them out."

"If only we had one of those cookies to have it analyzed," I thought.

"I'm one step ahead of you" Aunt Arctic said, dialing the spy phone"you see, Gary gave me a batch of his chocolate chip cookies this morning because he felt bad that I missed out on them. Luckily, I haven't had a chance to try one!"

I decided to join the EPF agents who were searching for Herbert. However, I choose to go to HQ first to find any other scientist penguins while Aunt Arctic hurried home to grab the cookies. There was a knock at the door of her igloo, Aunt Arctic answered the door and gasped in surprise.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Who did Aunt Arctic** **see at the door? **

**Find in the next chapter! Who do you think she saw? Review and tell me what you think will happen.**


	5. The experienced and the inexperienced

**Yay! Chapter Five is up! So sorry it took so long, I've been busy at school.**

**Recap of chapter four :** _Blastfire246 planned things out and decided to go to HQ to figure who could analyze a cookie. Aunt Arctic went home to grab the cookies when she was confronted by a surprising guest._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Aunt Arctic asked, surprised.

"I heard that the EPF was in deep waters" the retired agent said, "so I figured you would need an extra fin."

"Well I have to admit, we are in a bit of a pickle" Aunt Arctic said, "I'll try to fill you in."

**Meanwhile from Blastfire's POV**

I waddled through the Elite Penguin Force headquarters in amazement. Wow, it was awesome! I shook my thoughts, I needed to stay focused.

"Hey, is there anyone here that could analyze a cookie sample?" I asked.

"I think I could," said a yellow penguin with a clipboard in his fin.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to get to know my new co-worker.

"My name is Henry Willis the penguin replied, "I'm Gary's assistant."

"Oh, so can you analyze a cookie?" I asked.

The yellow penguin but down his clipboard and thought for a moment.

"I'll try" he said, looking a little nervous, "do you really need the cookie analyzed now? How about..."

"Yeah" I replied, "it is really crucial to have that cookie examined to figure out what's wrong with Gary and the other agents."

The penguin grasped his clipboard and shook his head.

"I'm not sure how good It's going to do," he sighed.

"Why?" I asked him, a little confused.

"Although I'm Gary's assistant..."he said, his eyes wandering around the room frantically, "I've only been here for a few weeks."

"Oh... so you're inexperienced like me," I stated.

"Yep" he exclaimed, "but I'll try my best to figure out how to do it!"

I waddled out of the of the EPF headquarters and went to get Gary, who was still asleep at the coffee shop. As I walked in, I gasped and quickly walked out again and onto the street. I saw my whole blue team in the shop by at a table. I couldn't face them again, I knew that they had lost the competition just because they weren't celebrating.

I couldn't face my team after I abandoned them during the snowball fight. However, I wasn't fast enough as I retreated outside, Celia73 spotted me and hurried outside.

"Blastfire246!" She yelled at me, as I hurried away.

She followed me back to the snow forts. I sat there in the snow and waited for Celia73 to catch up.

"Look Celia73" I said, "I know you guys must be really hurt and mad at me and I'm sorry..."

"An explanation might help," Celia said, curiously.

I searched my head trying to come up with a good explanation since I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I know this will sound weird but...I got a call telling me that...my puffle was sick."

"Oh, okay" She said, "but Tylerbluez is really angry and upset, maybe you should go and apologize to him."

"I...know but I just can't" I said, drawing a snow figure in the snow,"I mean Tylerbluez is has been my friend since forever and...I let him down."

"I'm sure he will forgive you" Celia73 said, "besides you are really close friends."

"Yeah, your right" I said reluctantly.

We both walked back to the coffee shop. It was time to face the music.

**Back at Aunt Arctic's igloo**

"So that's why I am here" Aunt Arctic finished, "to retrieve the cookies."

Alex looked at her and that her puffles.

"Boy, you sure miss the life as a spy when you've been gone for a few months," Alex said.

He walked toward the kitchen and started to prepare a snack, "do you mind?"

"Not at all, We will be meeting Blastfire246 at the EPF headquarters shortly." Aunt Arctic said.

**Back to The coffee shop**

As I walked into the door, everything went silent. I felt all of my teammates' eyes as they bore into me. I heard a movement of flippers coming toward me. I look up to see Tylerbluez's face. There was no turning back now. I braced myself for the hurtful remarks to start but they didn't. Tylerbluez looked at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Look guys" I said,starting off a little squeaky, "I'm sorry for leaving during the competition."

"Why Blastfire246?" the blue team leader asked, moving swiftly across the room over to me, "why did you leave us? We were getting creamed!"

I didn't respond, I felt ashamed but I couldn't tell them the real reason. There was no way to explain my situation, no way to reason with them. I sensed Tylerbluez abruptly stand up from the table, he had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. I could see the steam from the cup as it flew into the air. I knew something was going to happen and I moved out of the way, unfortunately I was a little late in dodging.

Tylerbluez threw his hot chocolate at me and it hit my unprotected fin!

"Ow!" I yelled in pain, grabbing my right fin that was starting to turn red.

"Well that's what you deserve after abandoning us!" Tylerbluez yelled at me, "you let them beat us! You left the team when we needed you! Not only did we have to forfeit our tittle, the trophy, and honor, but we have to do the red team's laundry for a year!"

"Stop it Tylerbluez!" Ordered the blue team's leader.

I signaled the leader to keep silent, I knew that my friend felt betrayed and hurt.

"I bet you turned on us and became one of the red team" he continued, "did you accept their request to join the red team!"

My fin hurt badly and my temper was about to burst. Celia73 hurried to get me an ice pack while another started to clean up the spilled hot chocolate.

"You traitor!" Tylerbluez yelled, "did you even think about us when you decided to just abandon us? Did you? You were the best player on our team and you knew that and yet you..."

"That is enough" the blue team leader said, "stop it, Tylerbluez. I'm sure Blastfire246 has a perfectly reasonable answer to why he left during the competition. Don't you?"

I winced as Celia63 pressed the ice pack onto my fin. I looked at the leader and than looked at the floor. There was no way that this was going to end good.

"I...got an important call on my cellphone," I said.

"Oh sure you did" Tylerbluez exclaimed, "who was it from? The PSA?"

"No, the PSA is long gone! Besides there had never been an agency since and..." I started to yell, "you know that I would never betray the blue team or go on the other side!"

"Oh yeah!" He yelled back, "what about this!"

Tylerbluez held up a piece of paper, on it was my writing which said, I will gladly join you. I was confused and than realized that it was a message that I was writing out to Gary to give him about becoming an EPF agent. How did he get that paper? I thought back, oh yeah! I left it on the coffee table that morning when Gary came to meet me and my friends were there with me.

"I bet this was your reply to join the red team," Tylerbluez stated.

"I'm sure Blastfire246 has a good explanation for this," the leader tried to reason.

I didn't have one, I couldn't reveal the EPF! I sighed, this has got to be the worst day of my life!

"I...don't have a good reason," I admitted.

"So what you're saying is that Tylerbluez is right?" Asked the blue leader confused.

I didn't answer, there was no need to.

* * *

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire, what's going to happen to Blastfire 246?

find out in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think might happen.


	6. Friend or Enemy

**It's finally here, Chapter Six! Sorry it took so long. **

**Chapter Five**** recap: **_Alex, a retired agent, returns to the EPF as Aunt Arctic grabs Gary's cookies. Blastfire246 is confronted by his snowball team at the coffee shop about leaving the competition. Tylerblue says that he has proof that Blastfire246 has accepted an offer to go onto the red team. However, Blastfire246 can not defend himself without giving away the Elite Penguin Force._

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Aunt Arctic waddled outside and called out for Alex.

"Hey Alex, we should head over to HQ with the cookies," she exclaimed, carrying a plastic bin of chocolate chip cookies.

The blue penguin waddled quickly outside, holding a sandwich in his hand.

"All right" he replied, "let's go."

The two penguins waddled to the Coffee shop first, to pick up some donuts.

Aunt Arctic spotted Blastfire in the crowd at the coffee shop. She listened in on the argument and frowned.

"Oh yeah! what about this! I bet this was your reply to join the red team," Tylerbluez stated.

"I'm sure Blastfire246 has a good explanation for this," the leader tried to reason.

"I...don't have a good reason," Blastfire246 admitted.

"So what you're saying is that Tylerbluez is right?" Asked the blue leader confused.

Aunt Arctic had heard enough of the bickering and decided to intervene on Blastfire246's behalf.

"Excuse me" Aunt Arctic said to Alex at the table, "There's something I need to do."

She waddled up to the blue team's leader and whispered something to him. The leader turned and nodded in agreement.

"Tylerbluez and Blastfire246 the argument ends here and now!" The blue team leader ordered.

Tylerbluez looked just as confused as Blastfire246. Aunt Arctic grabbed Blastfire246's fin and dragged him away from the team.

"What just happened?" He asked Aunt Arctic, "what did you do?"

"Blastfire246 meet Alex" Aunt Arctic said, "He retired a couple months ago from the EPF and has now rejoined."

"Is that even possible?" Blastfire246 asked.

"What?" She asked looking at Blastfire246.

"You said Alex retired just a few months ago and now he's back on the force?" He stated, "and how did you get me out of that argument?"

"Hey, he's just like Rookie" Alex grinned, "always asking questions."

Aunt Arctic decided it was time for them to head back to HQ but strongly insisted not to use the transportation system on their phones.

"I want to just talk," she said.

Alex, Aunt Arctic, and Blastfire246 all waddled out of the coffee and headed toward HQ.

"Blastfire246, the leader for the blue snowball team is also an EPF agent," she responded.

"What? I never saw him take out his spy phone...he doesn't act like one," Blastfire246 said, confused.

"More experienced EPF agents can usually go about their day as if the agency didn't exist," Aunt Arctic tried to explain.

"Oh, by the way I found someone to analyze the cookies," Blastfire246 added.

"Good" Aunt Arctic replied, "who might that be?"

"It's Gary's assistant," Blastfire246 said.

"Oh yes Henry," she replied.

The penguins waddled over to HQ and noticed that lots of Gary's gadgets were out.

"What's all of this?" Asked Alex genuinely surprised.

"Hey Henry" yelled Blastfire246, waddling around the crowded room, "are you here?"

The yellow penguin waddled slowly over, with his clipboard in his fin. He looked frantically around the room.

"I can't find it!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Blastfire246.

"The spring" he replied, "the spring for my pen!"

"Why don't you just get another pen." Asked Alex.

"This is not an ordinary pen," Henry said, holding up a blue pen.

"Let me guess" Blastfire246 stated, "it's an EPF spy gadget."

"No that's not it" Henry responded, getting on his hands and knees looking around on the floor, "this pen can click."

Alex and Blastfire246 glanced up at each other and shrugged.

"Do you think you can get these cookies analyzed?" Aunt Arctic asked the yellow penguin.

"Oh...sure" Henry exclaimed, grabbing the bin of cookies, "I looked through Gary's notes and I believe I know what to do."

The penguin waddled over to a machine and put the cookies inside. The agents stood by him and watched.

"Err...this may take awhile," Henry said.

The agents transported themselves over to Aunt Arctic's igloo.

**From Blastfire246's POV**

I looked at this returned agent name Alex as he went into the kitchen to prepare some drinks. I had my suspicions about him. He had just retired a couple of months ago and now he suddenly returns. Something smelled fishy. Was he really a friend or was he an enemy?

Aunt Arctic interrupted my thoughts as she spoke to me.

"Blastfire246" she said, "I suggest you go catch up with the other EPF agents that I sent out to go and find Herbert."

"Shouldn't I stay here, I mean something could happen and..."

"Don't worry Alex is here and he is a highly trained EPF agent. I bet the EPF squad is somewhere on the tallest mountain." Aunt Arctic replied.

"All right, I'll go" I replied reluctantly.

As I walked outside, I looked back at the igloo hesitantly, should I really leave Aunt Arctic with someone who might be an enemy? I took out my spy phone, I had to follow my orders, and I transported over to the tallest mountain.

**Meanwhile back inside the igloo**

Aunt Arctic was talking to Alex as he was in the kitchen.

"It's a good thing you came back" Aunt Arctic said, "I needed agents that I could trust."

In the kitchen, a fin is seen putting something other than sugar in Aunt Arctic's tea.

* * *

**Oh no! Is Blastfire246 right? Is Alex really an enemy? What did he put in Aunt Arctic's tea? **

**Find out in the next chapter! review and tell me what you think might happen.**


	7. The imposter

**I am so sorry that i haven't been able to add the next chapter, its been busy plus i went on a class trip for three days.**

**Chapter six: recap: ****_Blastfire246 was caught in hot waters until Aunt Arctic saved him. Blastfire246 meets former EPF agent, Alex and learns that his snowball team leader is also an agent. The agents return to Aunt Arctic's igloo and Alex prepares some drinks. As Blastfire246 leaves Aunt Arctic's, he has suspicions that Alex is not at all what he seems. Meanwhile, a flipper is seen putting something in Aunt Arctic's tea!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

"Hey Alex, are you finished making our drinks?" Asked Aunt Arctic.

"Yeah," replied Alex, bringing to two cups into the main room.

Aunt Arctic watched as Alex set down the two cups on the coffee table. She picked up the green coffee cup and lifted it up in the air. As Aunt Arctic was about to drink the coffee, a blue penguin came flying out of nowhere and knocked the cup out of her hand. They all watched as the cup broke as it hit the floor. The coffee spilled onto the rug.

"Alex?" Aunt arctic exclaimed perplexed, "what's going on?"

Aunt Arctic looked at both of the penguins, a little confused. You see, both penguins looked exactly like Alex!

**Near the tallest mountain**

Blastfire246 trudged through the snow trying to find the other EPF agents when he suddenly heard something behind him. He turned around but there was no one there. As he walked up the mountain, his instincts told him that he was being followed.

**Back at Aunt Arctic's**

Aunt Arctic looked back and forth at the two penguins. The one on the right had given her the tea and the one on the left had spilled her tea.

"Which one of you is really Alex?" She asked curious.

"I am!" Both penguins shouted in unison.

"Who's the imposter?" Aunt Arctic asked.

"He is!" Both penguin said together, both pointing at the other penguin.

"Oh brother" Aunt Arctic sighed, "which one of you knows...my real identity?"

"I do" they both said.

"Okay then...whisper it in my ear," she said.

After the two penguins told Aunt Arctic who she really was, she sat there in astonishment, the imposter whoever that was knew her true identity as the Director of the EPF!

"Oh my!" Aunt Arctic exclaimed to herself as she watched the penguins argue, "This may be awhile."

**Back at the tallest mountain**

Blastfire246 tried to waddle through the snow as quietly as possible, he was sure that he was followed. He stopped abruptly and heard some feet also come to a halt, a second later. Blastfire246 thought about the brief training he had with Gary that morning.

_Flashback_

Gary sat down at the table as he talked with Blastfire246. His friends were going to meet Blastire246 in a few hours.

"The island is in trouble Blastfire246" Gary began, "you may be our only hope."

"What do you mean?" Blastfire246 responded, "I've only been an agent for a few hours and you're telling me that the island may be in trouble and that I may be their only hope! Gary, I haven't had any training yet."

"Right, well I will give you some quick lessons before you leave to your snowball fight competition," Gary stated.

"How did you know I was going to the snowball competition? I never told you!" Blastfire246 exclaimed.

"First lesson: observation" Gary replied, "I noticed that you have some gloves and a hat with you on the table. Also your jacket is open revealing that you are wearing blue and white jersey."

"Wow! Even I'm not that good at noticing those kind of things." Blastfire246 said, amazed.

"There's also the fact that we know all about you on the mainframe computer and that you're on the blue snowball team." Gary admitted.

"Oh" Blastfire246 said, a little embarrassed for not realizing that G would get that type of information since he is an EPF agent after all.

"In summary of lesson one, observe your surroundings down to the smallest clues." Gary concluded.

_Back flash ends, from Blastfire246's POV_

I stopped and looked around, I knew that I needed to find the EPF agents and someone or something was following me I wonder what would happen if I back tracked. I bet I would catch the tracker off guard. In quick movements, I rushed around and followed my footprints back toward Club Penguin. I heard the sound of rushing feet as I came to an abrupt stop again. I wondered what to do next.

_Flashback_

"Lesson two: have a clear head to think quickly and accurately." Gary stated, "you have to be able to think clearly in dangerous situations, like when the agency is taken over and Herbert is controlling the island.

_Back flash ends_

I stopped for a moment and thought about how I was going to catch the intruder. I looked around to see a tree, I also some stones that looked like the right size for footprints. I gathered as many as I could and quickly climbed up the tree. I scooted to the edge of a sturdy tree branch. I then started to throw the stones in the ground. My plan was to make the intruder think I was walking away and then hopefully they would follow and I would recognize them, I just hoped it would work.

I was about to give up hope as my stone supply was getting low and there seemed like the intruder was gone.

_Backslash_

"I forgot to tell you something vitally important. Lesson four: never give up!" Gary warned, "If you keep up with whatever you're doing whether you're working on a bunch of paper work or catching a villain, follow through with your plan."

"What if your plan doesn't work and backfires" Blastfire246 asked, "like when you're trying to catch a villain and now he's really angry and he picks up a weapon of some sort."

"That's easy!" Gary exclaimed, "Keep a calm head and try to reason with him."

"What if that doesn't work?" he asked Gary.

"Well... That is when run for your life! "Gary exclaimed.

_Flashback ends_

I waited for what seemed like hours (more like five minutes, actually) until I noticed something pink. As it stepped into view, just under the tree, I gasped in shock. "It can't be" I yelled in my mind, "that's not possible!"

* * *

**Oh Boy! Looks like Aunt Arctic is stuck trying to figure out who is the real Alex in her Igloo. What about Blastfire246? What did did Blastfire246 find out while he was in the tree?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	8. Only one to trust

**It's here Chapter Eight! **

**Recap of Chapter seven:**_ Aunt Arctic finds herself in a predicament as there are two Alex's in her igloo and she needs to figure out which Alex is the imposter. _Meanwhile, Alex has discovered who is following him up the tallest mountain.

* * *

**Chapter eight  
**

Aunt Arctic sat down her couch quietly, as the two Alex's argued about who was really Alex.

"Who are you and why are you pretending to be me?" Asked the penguin who had just knock the tea out of Aunt Arctic's fin.

"I should say the same to you" the other Alex challenged, "you're the one who just ruined the tea that I made for Aunt Arctic!"

"Oh sure! So I'm the one who put something in her tea" Challenged the Alex, "and knocked you out!"

"Yes you are!" Yelled the other Alex who had prepared the tea," you're the one who put the powder in in Aunt Arctic's tea and then hit me in the head with a frying pan and..."

The other Alex grinned, slyly. Aunt Arctic slowly waddled into the kitchen and tried to reenact the scene that the two Alex's were arguing. She laid down on the floor where the Alex said he was hit. She looked up at the counter, where the tea cups would have been. Aunt Arctic got up and waddled over to the couch again.

"I know which one of you are the real Alex and which one is the fake!" She said, smiling.

**Back at the tallest mountain, Blastfire246's POV**

I was going to yell out to the pink penguin that I recognized as my friend until Gary's third lesson, which I had forgotten before i climbed into the tree, rushed back to.

_Flashback_

Gary took his cup of coffee in his hand and took a drink. He surveyed the crowd of penguins that was in the coffee shop. Gary quickly got up and rushed over to a penguin who was looking at a abruptly snatched the menu out of the unsuspecting penguin's fin, revealing that the penguin was taking pictures on a camera. Gary grabbed the camera and looked at the pictures, erasing some of them in the process. Then, he waddled back to the table where Blastfire246 was siting.

"Lesson 3: expect the unexpected" Gary explained, "you never know who is the villain until you see them. It may be a close friend or some innocent bystanders, it could even be me. That penguin over there was taking pictures of us and our meeting, i noticed the light shining off of the lens. If by some chance you find the villain, never confront them unless you have to because you never know if their planning to meet someone. Do not let down your guard!"

_Flashback ends_

I watched the pink penguin as they turned around to greet a polar bear, which confirmed my worst fears. The pink penguin was none other than...

**Back to Aunt Arctic's igloo**

"This is the real Alex!" Aunt Arctic said, pointing to the one who knocked the tea out of her hand.

The other Alex rushed toward the door of the igloo, however the real Alex put his foot out and tripped him. As he fell, the fake Alex dropped some type of device and then landed on it, which broke. Both Aunt Arctic and Alex were astonished when they saw a black penguin sprawled on the floor.

Alex quickly grabbed the broken deuce that was on the floor and started to inspect it.

"What is this?" Alex asked the black penguin, "who are you?"

"Let's just say that I'm someone you know very well and that device was able to make me appear like anyone." The penguin replied, scrambling to his feet.

"Oh! It's some type of gadget that is like a cloaking device and...why am I even telling you this?" Said the penguin, "Hey Aunt Arctic how did you know that he was the real Alex?"

"Easy, you see Alex, the real Alex mentioned to me that he needed to get glasses some time soon," Aunt Arctic remarked recalling earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"I can't believe you came back" Aunt Arctic remarked, "it's great to see you again."

"Yeah it is...where are the knives?" Asked Alex, who was in the kitchen.

"Why do you need the knives?" Aunt Arctic asked.

"I'm making a sandwich..." Alex replied.

"Oh well they should be right on the counter next to the sink." She responded

"Ummm which side?" Alex said questioning.

Aunt Arctic waddled into the kitchen and looked over to see Alex just a few feet away from where the knives are.

"Alex..I was just wondering" Aunt Arctic said, "have you gotten your eyes examined?"

"Oh that's right" Alex exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you, I'm getting glasses next week. I'm farsighted."

"The knives are just a few feet away from you." She stated.

"Oh thanks!" He replied, grabbing a knife and slicing the bread.

_Flashback ends_

"As you can see" Aunt Arctic ended, "there was no way that the real Alex could see that it was powder that was put in my tea."

The black penguin looked thoughtfully and then grinned very evilly.

"Well played Aunt Arctic or should I say the Director" the black penguin said, "but you forgot one thing."

"What?" Asked Alex, getting ready for an action the penguin took.

The black penguin held up another device and laughed.

"I use to be an EPF agent!" He said, pressing a button on the spy phone.

The black penguin disappeared in an instant.

"That's right! I remember him" Alex exclaimed, "he helped Herbert during Operation: Blackout."

"Yes" Aunt Arctic replied, "and he is now a rogue agent."

"Well don't worry he won't get away! I just need to do some things on my spy phone to try and track down his location." Alex replied confidently, "he forgot that I was the best agent in technology!"

Alex grinned and took a drink of the tea in his cup that was on the table. Aunt Arctic stared at him in shock.

"Alex!" Aunt Arctic shouted.

"What?" He replied surprised.

"That penguin must have put some of that powder in your drink!" She responded frantically.

Alex calmly put the cup of tea down on the table. Then he made a quick phone call and them grabbed the cup again. He rushed out the door of the igloo.

"There's only one way to find out!" Alex shouted back at Aunt Arctic as he headed off to HQ.

**Back at the Tallest Mountain**

"Celia72!" I whispered in astonishment.

Why was she here and why is she with Herbert? My heart leaped into my mouth as I overheard their conversation to take over Club Penguin.

"I don't see why we have to have everyone fall asleep." Celia62 said, "it kind It takes the fun out of things."

"As I've said before, everyone is vulnerable when their sleep. Unaware of any everything around them." Herbert laughed, "with them out of the way, I can take over the island!"

I lay as still as possible on the branch of the tree as a black penguin appeared out of nowhere! I realized he used transportation to get here, but how? Only the EPF agents had that type of technology to transport.

"Hey Roger glad you could make it," exclaimed Celia72.

"Did you give Aunt Arctic the sleeping powder?" Asked Herbert.

"Yes and No" replied Roger, "you see..."

"Look I see a group of EPF agents over there!" Whispered Celia72.

"Hmmm I bet their looking for me" Herbert chuckled, "let's go give them a little bit of a surprise, shall we?"

The two penguins grinned as they followed after Herbert toward the group of EPF agents a few miles up the mountain.

* * *

**Oh no, what is Herbert, Roger, and Celia72 up too? What is going to happen to the EPF agents? What about Alex? Will Henry, Gary's new assistant, find the antidote to wake up the other EPF agents?**

**Find out in the Next Chapter!**


	9. It all comes together

**Hey Guys, here's Chapter nine, but first a recap of Chapter Eight!**

_**Aunt Arctic discovers out which Alex is which, when the real Alex accidentally drinks contaminated tea! They both discover that a former EPF agent has joined Herbert and Blastfire246 discovers Herbert's sinister plot! **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

Alex transported to EPF headquarters, where he finds Gary's assistant busy analyzing the cookies.

"Oh hi there" the penguin greeted, "I finished analyzing it and...there's something wrong with the cookies... One of its ingredients actually."

The penguin waddled over to Alex, "the coffee beans are filled with type of powder that renders it bearer asleep...of course I haven't found the cure yet..." He replied, motioning to a pile of books on the floor.

"I might be able to find the antidote better if I can actually had it mixed with one ingredient than several like this cookie." Henry responded.

"Here" Alex said, handing him the tea cup, "the powder is in here too. You better find the antidote soon."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I drank the tea," Alex stated.

"Oh," Henry replied.

**Back at the tallest mountain**

Blastfire246 nervously climbed down the tree, he had to warn the other EPF agents. Blastfire246 quickly go out his spy phone and tried to punch in accurate coordinates of where the EPF group was. Suddenly, he gave a loud shout as his spy phone was forced out of his fin. Blastfire246 turned to see Roger standing there, smiling while he held up a gun.

"I knew you would be joining us soon" Roger said, "it was obvious that you were there the whole time, we discussed our plans to take over Club Penguin."

"What?" Blastfire246 exclaimed, trying to act surprised, "I was trying to get something out of the tree..."

"Oh come on don't act dumb,agent" Roger hissed, "you can't fool me!"

"Right well..uh who are you and what do you want?" Blastfire246 said quickly.

"The most interesting part is that I don't recognize you as an EPF agent" Roger stated, "and yet you have an EPF spy phone."

Blastfire246 stood there in silence. Roger stared at him and then finally figured it out.

"No way!" Roger exclaimed, "you're the EPF's newest recruit. That explains everything. I'm not surprised that they would be recruiting agents during this epidemic."

"Who are you?" Blastfire246 asked.

"Name's Roger Wallaby" he said, "I use to be an EPF agent."

"Why are you working with Herbert?" Blastfire246 asked.

"Well on one of my missions," Roger stated, "I had to do surveillance on Herbert but it turns out that he's a really nice bear, so I turned on the agency."

Blastfire246 stood there stunned as Roger chuckled evilly then turned toward the mountain. Having a clear head, Blastfire246 managed to teleport himself to another location on the mountain, right into the middle of the EPF group!

"Who are you?" Asked the leader.

Before Blastfire246 could explain, all the agents some their weapons on him.

"Oh brother!" He exclaimed.

**Back at HQ**

Aunt Arctic and Alex were Helping Henry with his research.

"So why did Gary choose you as his assistant?" Alex asked the penguin.

"Actually...I'm his apprentice" Henry admitted, "my principle at school recommended that I learn under Gary being as inventive that I am..."

"Oh...well I guess we should hurry with these books..." Alex exclaimed, "I'm not sure how much time is left before I become a sleeping penguin!"

**Back at the tallest mountain, Blastfire246's POV**

"Look!" I exclaimed holding of the EPF spy phone, "I'm an agent just like you!"

"Oh sure how can we trust you?" The leader exclaimed, "you may have taken that from one of our agents!"

"I don't have time for this" I said, "you are in danger! Herbert and..."

"Herbert? You've seen Herbert! Where?" Asked the leader, confused.

"He's right behind you!" Exclaimed a voice from behind a pile of snow.

All the penguins gasped as a white polar bear came into view.

"Herbert!" Smirked the leader.

* * *

_**Oh Dear! Looks like Aunt Arctic, Alex, and Henry are racing against the clock to find an antidote and Blastfire246 and the other EPF agents find themselves facing Herbert in an ambush! What's going to happen? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_


	10. Always one step ahead

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting a new chapter since it's almost been a week. I had to study hard for the Spanish proficiency test and the exam. **

**Here's recap of chapter nine: _Alex, Aunt Arctic and Henry frantically search for the antidote while BLastfire246 meets up with a group of the remaining EPF agents who went after Herbert. However, the agents are ambushed by none other then Herbert, Roger and Celia73._**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

Herbert walked toward the startled group of penguins. The leader of the EPF agents stood still and watched as two other penguins came alongside the white polar bear.

"Well, well look what we have here" Herbert scoffed, "The Endlessly Pathetic Fools."

"Herbert" stated the leader, "we've been expecting you and it also looks like you brought along some friends. Roger and Celia72 both former EPF agents, who turned traitor."

"Hello brother" smiled Roger," nice to see you again."

"What do you mean you've been expecting us?" Roared Herbert, "we've caught you in an ambush!"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that!" The leader exclaimed, with a smile on his face "always be one step ahead of your target!"

Suddenly,fifteen penguins popped out of nowhere, surrounding Herbert, Roger, and Celia72. The agents were about to disarm Roger, Herbert, and Celia72 when Herbert spoke up.

"I have to admit" exclaimed Herbert, "you dimwitted penguins were very clever this time...but not clever enough! Roger!"

The black penguin quickly took out a device and then the whole company disappeared.

"What just happened?" Asked Blastfire246.

"Roger must have used a teleporting device, level 5." Replied the leader, "and now who are you?"

"My name is Blastfire246 and I'm the EPF's newest recruit." responded Blastfire246.

"Let me guess...Aunt Arctic sent you and you ended up running into Herbert and you came to warn us," stated the leader.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Exclaimed Blastfire246.

_Flashback_

The EPF agents waddled through the snow. One agent opens his backpack and pulls out a box of fresh hot pizza. The agents stop and hurry over to grab a piece, the leader is on the spy phone listening to one of the agents give his surveillance report.

"No sign of Herbert here, pineapple Joe" responded the agent on the other end.

"Pineapple Joe? Who came up with that code name?" Asked the leader.

"I did," admitted the agent.

"All right then owl eyes" exclaimed the leader, "do you see anyone else? Perhaps Roger or Celia72?"

"No sir" answered the agent, "owl eyes! That was not the code name I settled for was it?"

"Yes it was" stated the leader, "focus agent, do you see anything else?"

"Yeah I do" replied the agent, "I see a penguin climbing up a tree and..."

"Roger? Celia72?" Asked the leader.

"I'm not sure" replied the agent, "I'm moving closer to suspect...sir he's got an EPF spy phone and...I see Celia73...no wait and there's Hebert and Roger with them."

"Can you move in close enough so I can hear what their saying?" Asked the EPF leader.

As the leader tried to listen in on a conversation, the other agents gobbled up the pizza.

"All right agents!" Yelled the leader, "I need fifteen agents to go split up from the group and hide around here...I here that Herbert wants to give us a surprise visit."exclaimed the leader.

A light blue penguin teleported into the group.

"Hi Owl eyes" stated the leader, "You'll be leading the fifteen agents to a good hiding spots."

"I can't believe I'm called owl eyes..." muttered the penguin, "What a second...You made that up didn't you?"

The EPF leader didn't respond as he was too busy directing the other agents.

_Flashback ends _

"Oh I get it now" Blastfire246 exclaimed, "that's how you knew about me and about Herbert's ambush."

"Yes, you'd be surprised how much we know about you." Replied the leader.

"By the way, what is your name?" Blastfire246 asked.

"That is none of your concern" the leader said, "just call me Joe for now."

"Okay Joe, so know what are we going to do since Herbert escaped?" Blastfire246 asked.

"Well I had planned to ask him to hand over the antidote but that didn't work so we put plan c in action." Explained Joe.

"What happened to plan B?" Asked Blastfire246.

Before Joe could respond, his spy phone rang. He looked down and recognized the caller at once.

"Uh...I've got to take this..." Replied Joe waddling away to a nearby tree.

**Back at the EPF headquarters**

Aunt Arctic waddled around the maze of books as she went over to Henry.

"Hey, have you found it yet?" Asked Aunt Arctic.

"Yes I have," replied Henry.

Alex quickly waddled over after hearing the news.

"But...I'm not sure we have all the items that are needed...a sea urchin, pearl powder, pineapples, squid tentacles..."

"You have got to be joking!" Alex said interrupting Henry.

"Well it makes sense" exclaimed Henry, "I mean I'm sure Herbert has Klutzy to collect the ingredients and all."

"How long is this antidote going to take?" Asked Aunt Arctic.

"Aproximatly...six hours" Henry stated, "hurry up the clock is ticking! We don't know how long Alex is going to be conscience!"

**Back at the tallest mountain**

"All right agents we are going to the ski hill!" Exclaimed Joe

"Why?" Asked Blastfire246.

"We're going sledding," responded Joe, grabbing his gear.

The EPF agents transported to ski hill. The penguins started to go down the ridge trail.

"Uh Joe..."Blastfire246 exclaimed, "I'm not that good at snowboarding and why are we doing this?"

"It will all make sense if you just stopped asking questions and just looked around" stated Joe, "by the way, just stick to my lead as we go down the hill. I promise not to do to many fancy tricks."

Blastfire hesitantly follows Joe as they sled down the mountain.

**Blastfire246's POV**

Sledding and snowboarding wasn't my strongest points. You see I'm a pro when it comes to snowball throwing but that's about all. I tried to keep up with the group as they did all these fancy tricks. I fell once or twice, hitting a tree and so forth. When we got to the bottom, I rubbed my aching head. Yep, I was going to have a headache real soon. I still wondered what Joe had in store for us as we waddled through the woods. I was curious...what was Joe's real name?

* * *

**The Leader of the EPF sure seems suspicious. He seems to know where Herbert always goes and He won't give Blastfire246, his real name. Alex and Aunt Arctic have only six more hours to find and make the antidote before Alex falls asleep as well. How is Herbert executing his plans? Will Club Penguin be full of sleeping penguins forever?!**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Unclear questions

**Yay! Chapter eleven is finally finished! Sorry that it took so long to post it because the my computer was acting up so I couldn't use it! **

**Chapter recap: **_**Henry has discovered the ingredients for the antidote and sends Aunt Arctic and Alex on what seems like a wild goose chase. Meanwhile, Joe got a call from an unknown source about where Herbert has fled, leading the agents into the woods below ski hill.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

Aunt Arctic and Alex teleported to the iceberg and jumped into the aqua grabber. They were on their way to find a sea urchin, a pearl, and squid tentacles...

**Back at the woods in the bottom of ski hill. **

Blastfire246, Joe, and the rest of the EPF agents headed through the woods when they stopped by a river. Joe sat down an a rock and looked around silently. The other agents walked around gathering sticks and tied a string to them. Then they tried to go fishing.

"You need some bait!" Yelled Joe, tossing the agents a bag of o-berries," o-berries work well. "

As the agents went fishing, Blastfire246 noticed a black puffle. He wondered if the puffle was lost and had an owner. Blastfire246 waddled over and grabbed a couple of o-berries. Then he tossed the berries over to the black puffle. The puffle seemed delighted and gobbled up the o-berries in two seconds flat.

"Hey there!" Greeted Joe to the black puffle.

Instantly, the black puffle ran over to greet him. Blastfire246 waddled over to Joe.

"Is he your puffle?" He asked.

"No actually this little fella is a wild puffle! We've met on several occasions...PSA missions actually." Remarked Joe.

Blastfire246 looked at Joe thoughtfully. Joe had been a PSA agent! That means he'd have a lot of experience in the agency.

"Hey do you remember where the cave is?" Joe asked the puffle.

The black puffle nodded and started to shuffle through the snow. Joe followed the puffle and was seen sneaking away from the EPF group. However, Blastfire246 notices Joe's exiting. He follow Joe through the woods, wondering what the EPF leader was doing.

**Back at Sea**

**"**It's too bad Klutzy's not on our side" exclaimed Alex, as the two penguins searched the ocean "then we would have easily finished the antidote."

"Yes I agree..." Aunt Arctic said, "look I think I see a giant Oyster over there!"

"I'm not sure I'm enthusiastic about drinking this antidote" Alex stated, "I mean squid tentacles...Yuk!"

**Back in the woods, Blastfire246's POV**

I waddled through the woods after Joe and the black puffle until they stopped at a cave. I saw Joe disappear inside and then reappear and grabbed his radio.

"Hey agent 73, where is your position?" Asked Joe.

I strained to try as listen in to the conversation but I was too far away. I only got a few words from the conversation: Antidote, Plan B, and Rain. I started to wonder what Joe was planning and why was he keeping it all a secret?

* * *

**Aunt Arctic and Alex better hurry up gathering those ingredients soon! Joe and the other agents are commencing plan C so what was Plan B? Who is Joe's anonymous source? **

**Find out more in the next chapter!**


	12. Identity revealed

**Hey guys, here's Chapter twelve!**

**Recap of last Chapter: **_**Henry, Aunt Arctic, and Alex are hurry to prepare the antidote which seems to be in a little trouble since they need to collect a pearl, squid tentacles, a sea urchin, and pineapples. Blastfire246 has his own suspicions about Joe who seems have an anonymous contact and has initiated a plan b in which is unknown to most of the EPF agents. **_

* * *

**Chapter twelve  
**

**Back at the pizza parlor**

Henry asks the pizza chef for some pineapples.

"Pineapples? Why do you need pineapples? Why don't you just order the new pineapple pizza?" Asked the chef, confused.

"Because I just need some pineapples," Henry stated.

"Pineapples are very expensive" exclaimed the pizza chef, packing up a pizza order for a costumer"almost twice the amount of two pizza!"

"How much?" Henry countered, showing him a piece of paper.

"Oh your Gary's assistant!" He exclaimed, "I should've known he would be doing some type of invention...umm here take these."

The pizza chef passed Henry a box of pineapples.

"You know me and Gary are good friends" He continued, "so these pineapples are on the house!"

"Thanks," Henry stated, walking out the door before teleporting to HQ.

**Back at woods**

Blastfire246 followed Joe back to the other EPF agents, where Joe announced that they would be going to a cave that was nearby. Without a second thought, the agents waddled toward the cave.

"Joe?" Blastfire246 asked.

"Yes?" Joe responded, showing the penguins inside the cave.

"If plan A was negotiating with Herbert and plan C is to take him by force..."Blastfire246 exclaimed, "then what was plan B?"

Before Joe could respond, a pink penguin showed up out of nowhere.

"I'm plan B, silly" replied the penguin.

"Celia73?" Asked Blastfire246, confused, "What? How...?"

"Never trust your eyes" responded Joe, "things that you can see can be deceiving, only trust your instincts."

**Blastfire246's POV**

As Joe and Celia73 talked to each other, I tried putting two and two together. I guess it explains why Celia73 wasn't upset that I left the snowball competition. My team, that's right, I left and they lost the game. I hung my head, ashamed.

"I've been an EPF agent for a long time...you see I'm Gary's niece?" Celia73 explained to me.

"What! You're Gary's niece?" I exclaimed, perplexed.

"Yes but that's a whole different story" Celia73 stated, "Gary and the Director agreed that I should go undercover and find out all I can about what Herbert's planning to do."

"Look Celia73...I'm sorry that I thought..."I started to say but she interrupted.

"It's okay" Celia73 replied, "it was my cover...you weren't supposed to know that I was an EPF agent."

"It also explains how Gary often comes to visit you." I added, "how did you convince Herbert that were on his side?"

_Back flash _

Celia73 waddled over to the ski lodge and sat down on the couch. A blue penguin arrived and sat down beside her.

"So I've heard you've had enough of the Elite Penguin Force," the penguin stated.

"How did you know?" Asked Celia73, pretending to be surprised."

"I have my ways," Roger said, causally.

_Flashback ends_

"Oh so you tricked Roger into believing that you wanted to turn on the EPF," I concluded.

"Yes and I was so glad it worked," Celia73 stated.

"But what did you do to end up getting a meeting with Roger?" I asked, curious.

_Back flash_

"Celia73, I need you to finish your report on operation: rainbow," Gary said, looking at the penguin sitting at a desk, stacked with papers.

"But we just got back from that mission and I'm way behind on all this paperwork," Celia73 exclaimed.

"As an EPF agent" Gary growled,"you are to keep Club Penguin safe and keep up with your duties."

"It shouldn't include so much paperwork that is due the next day," Celia73 shot back.

"It is important that we keep a record of things," yelled Gary.

"Well is that so?" Countered Celia73, "besides shouldn't this be your work? I have a life you know!"

"Celia73, how dare you talk to your leader that way!" Gary growled.

Celia took at he spy phone, "well I just did!"

She quickly teleported out of HQ.

_Flashback ends_

"It was all planned in secret anyway" Celia73, "I would never do something like that for real."

"My guess is that you were also the one who gave Gary the coffee beans that made everyone fall asleep?" I asked, puzzled.

Celia73's eyes went wide with fear.

"Beans?"Celia73 asked, "what beans?"

"You mean...you didn't get coffee beans for Gary to put in his cookies?" I exclaimed.

"No" Celia73 replied, "I was with Herbert and Roger at his lair. Anyway, I would bring any type of suspicious package to HQ for examination."

I looked at Celia73, who in turn stated at him.

"Then who did?" They both responded in unison.

* * *

**Looks like the antidote is coming along just nicely but what about Blastfire246 and Celia73? Who delivered the infected coffee beans to Gary? **


	13. Jumping to Conclusions?

**Hey guys, let's see what happened to Aunt Arctic and Alex as they ventured under the sea to gather things for the antidote. **

**Chapter twelve recap: _Henry got a box of pineapples in which we learned that the pizza chef was really close friends with Gary. Plan B happened to be Celia73 undercover to discover what Herbert is up to. After exchanging ideas, Celia73 and Blastfire246 discover that they have no idea who brought the coffee beans to Gary. _**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**Back at HQ**

Henry was busy preparing the antidote when Aunt Arctic and Alex returned with the other ingredients.

"You have no idea what we went through," exclaimed a tired Alex, as Henry crushed up the pearl.

_Flashback_

"Air!" Alex yelled to Aunt Arctic, "Air, we need air!"

The aqua grabber was almost full of water.

"How?" Asked the Aunt Arctic, who hasn't been in the aqua grabber in a while.

"Bubbles!" Yelled Alex again, "steer it into the bubbles!"

_Another Flashback_

"Hey there it is, the huge clam and inside its mouth is a pearl!" Exclaimed Alex, as Aunt Arctic steered the aqua grabber deeper into the sea.

"We've got to get that pearl!" Stated Aunt Arctic.

She carefully steered the grabber over to the clam and grabbed the pearl. Alex gasped, knowing what would happen next.

"Look out!" He yelled, all panicked.

The clam got scared and inhaled, pulling Aunt Arctic, Alex, and the aqua grabber into its mouth. Seconds later, the oyster spit them all out.

"I think I should take the controls" stated Alex,"You're supposed to fool the clam ."

"Oh I forget!" Exclaimed Aunt Arctic, "I haven't done this in a while."

Alex took the controls and grabbed a nearby rock, which was similar in shape and size as the pearl. He carefully steered the aqua grabber over to the clam. With a deep breath, Alex released the rock, which landed soundly on the clam's tongue near the pearl. Then he slowly steered the claw over to the pearl. The claw grabbed the pearl and then Alex made his way up the hole.

"I'll take it from here," stated Aunt Arctic.

She took the controls and started to have the aqua grabber resurface.

"Watch out for the fish!" Yelled Alex, as she just narrowly escaped hitting a fish.

"If you hit a fish, the claw will drop the pearl!" Warned Alex.

Flashback ends

"Sounds like you guys had fun," stated Henry, grabbing the squid tentacles from Alex.

"Fun?" Alex repeated, "getting the tentacles isn't exactly my idea of fun.

_Flashback_

"Fishing!" Alex groaned, "This will take to long. I mean it take like four or five rounds of fishing before the squid show up."

Aunt Arctic sat silently on the ice and tossed her fishing hook into the little hole in the pond.

"You know Alex" Aunt Arctic said, "you really need to learn to be patient."

Suddenly, there was a tug on Aunt Arctic's line.

"I think it might be a squid!" She exclaimed.

"Or a fish," added Alex.

Aunt Arctic was having a hard time reeling in her line, so Alex waddled over to lend a fin. After a few minutes of pulling, the line was out of the water. With sudden force, Alex fell backwards into a pile of snow and got hit on the head by a wet boot. Aunt Arctic giggled.

"Must have fished out a boot!" Exclaimed, Aunt Arctic laughing.

_Another flashback_

"I'm not going to do it!" Exclaimed Aunt Arctic, as Alex pulled of his pocket knife.

"Well someone has to cut off its tentacles!" Stated Alex, looking at the squid which still seemed alive.

"Not while its alive..." Said Aunt Arctic.

Alex sighed and waddled over tithe squid.

"Fine" he replied, "I'll do it!"

_Flashback ends_

"A boot hit you in the head!" Laughed Henry, "how hilarious!"

"That's not the half of it..." Stated Aunt Arctic.

"That's right...we went scuba diving," replied Alex, as Henry starts to chop up the sea urchin and the pineapple.

_Flashback_

"Now where are we going to find a sea urchin in the middle of the ocean!" Declared a frustrated Alex.

"We'll find it somewhere," stated Aunt Arctic, looking around.

"If you think about it...I think the ocean is the only place Herbert hasn't tried to corrupt yet." Said Alex in awe.

"You've got to remember that the ocean is Klutzy's home" Aunt Arctic replied, "so Herbert does have a soft spot for nature."

Alex began looking through holes in a giant hill area.

"Ow!" Alex yelled in surprise.

"What? Are you okay?" Exclaimed Aunt Arctic, swimming over to him.

"Found it!" Sighed Alex, pointing to a small but prickly purple creature.

"The sea urchin!" Said Aunt Arctic, in triumph.

She swam over and grabbed it, only to get pricked as well.

"Ow!" Aunt Arctic exclaimed, dropping the urchin.

"Watch out! Ow!" Yelped Alex, as he made a grab for the urchin.

Aunt Arctic grabbed the sea urchin as Alex dropped it again.

_Flashback ends_

"Sounds like you guys played a game of hot potato almost," chuckled Henry, as he stirred up the ingredients in a bowl.

"Yeah but then the worst happened." Alex added, "Aunt Arctic suggested that we get a drink before heading back here at HQ."

"Oh yeah" exclaims Aunt Arctic, smiling, "you'll never guess what I ordered."

"What?" Asked Henry.

"Fresh...homemade lemonade," Alex declared, holding up his really red fins.

Both Henry and Aunt Arctic laughed.

"It's not funny" said Alex, "Aunt Arctic accidentally spilled her drink and then I offered to clean it up. My fins hurt like crazy."

Henry stopped laughing and waddled over to a nearby cabinet. He took a type of spray and went over to Alex.

"Here this will help the pain." He stated, spraying the medicine on Alex's fins.

"OWWWWW" yelled Alex, "THAT'S SUPPOSED TO STOP THE PAIN? IT ONLY INCREASED IT!"

Aunt Arctic laughed as Henry calmly explained that this stinging would last only momentarily.

**Back at the cave in the woods**

Blastfire246 and Celia73 looked at each other thoughtfully, wondering who delivered the fatal coffee beans.

"Agents gather around!" Declared Joe, "I wandered farther into the cave but there was no sign of Herbert. It seems like he has moved again. He also left us a note."

Blastfire246 and Celia73 waddled into the group of EPF agents as Joe read the piece of paper in his fin.

"To the Elite Penguin Failures, you have failed to protect your leaders and you have failed in trying to stop me. Face the facts, you meddlesome agents are running out of time. Don't worry, I'm sure you will have a good night sleep! MWHAAA! Signed Herbert P. Bear, Esquire."

The agents shuffled around nervously but quickly regained their courage.

"As you may know" declared Joe, "Herbert has created a powder that renders its victims into a deep sleep."

The agents listened carefully as Joe gave them orders.

"He plans to use powder and make it rain throughout all of Club Penguin! As a result, all the penguins, civilian and agent alike, will fall into a deep sleep. From what I've heard, Alex and some other agents are working on an antidote. Celia73 here says that we have about thirty minutes before Herbert's ray activates and makes it rain. I suggest we synchronize our watches and spread out to search for Herbert!" Ordered Joe, "report back to me if you spot him!"

The all the EPF agents hurried out of the cave, in a desperate search for Herbert.

**Blaatfire247's POV**

As I was leaving the cave, I saw Celia73 talking to Joe again. I looked around for a place to hide and listened in.

"I should go back to Herbert," suggested Celia73.

"You know where he is?" Asked Joe.

"No but I'll get a message from Roger about the location possibly if not I'm going to search for them." Celia73 responded.

"Roger can hack into the EPF's gadgets can he?" Said Joe.

"Yes, I'm a little worried" Celia73 exclaimed, "He was once a top tech agent. I think he's planning to hack into the EPF's mainframe computer, next."

"You never know but I don't think he's that skilled," Joe said.

Celia73 and Joe stepped outside the cave. Celia73 grabbed her weapon and pointed it at Joe. I was really confused, what was she doing?

"What are you doing, agent?" Asked Joe, surprised.

"Although you may be the leader of this EPF group" said Celia, "I know for certain that you are not from the EPF."

Joe instantly kicked the gun out of her fin and they both started to fight, each trying to reach for it. Celia73 prevented Joe from reaching the gun by reaching out to grab on to his belt loop of his pants however instead of success, she accidentally unclipped his spy phone, which fell into the snow a few feet away. I stepped out into the clearing and grabbed the gun. Both penguins stood up slowly, as I aimed the gun.

"Blastfire247, thank goodness you stayed" exclaimed Celia73, in relief"I wasn't sure if I could actually beat him.

Celia73 took a step toward me and my instincts told me to be careful. I aimed my gun at her.

"Blastfire246, what are you doing?" She asked, caught off guard.

Seeing his escape, Joe moved which made me switch the gun to point at him.

"Look" I said, "I'm not sure who to trust right now. I suggest you both start talking."

"This is ridiculous" sighed Celia73, "Blastfire246 you know me as well as any penguin here. I wouldn't be the traitor."

"What about your little Charade?" I asked, calmly "you know pretending to be on Herbert's side then telling us where he went. How do I know that you're still not playing?"

As I keep my guard up, I causally exchange my glance over to Joe, "and you, the penguin who always receives mysterious calls and won't tell me his real name. If you're the leader of an EPF group...you must be pretty close to Gary. So close in fact that he would trust you to get a bag of coffee beans. How do I know that I can trust you!"

"Agent!" Joe said, sternly, "this is not how you act to your commanding officer! Now if I were you, I would follow my orders and give me the gun. I can tell how inexperienced you are. Did you know that I was the one who accepted you on this team, even though the others didn't like the idea?"

I had just about enough of their bickering until I saw something that would change my mind about of these two agents, something that would determine their fates.

* * *

**Looks like BLastfire246 has a serious situation in which agent he should trust. Who do you think Blastfire246 will trust? Is it Celia73 who was Plan B to spy on Herbert? Or is it Joe who seems to know a lot more than he's willing to reveal? What did Blastfire246 see that would lead to his final decision? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	14. Things are heating up

**Previously in Chapter thirteen...**

_Henry was busy preparing the antidote when Aunt Arctic and Alex returned with the other ingredients._

_"You have no idea what we went through," exclaimed a tired Alex, _

* * *

_"Agents gather around!" Declared Joe, "I wandered farther into the cave but there was no sign of Herbert. It seems like he has moved again. He also left us a note."_

_"To the Elite Penguin Failures, you have failed to protect your leaders and you have failed in trying to stop me. Face the facts, you meddlesome agents are running out of time. Don't worry, I'm sure you will all have a good night sleep! MWHAAA! Signed Herbert P. Bear, Esquire."_

* * *

_Celia73 and Joe stepped outside the cave. Celia73 grabbed her weapon and pointed it at Joe._

_"What are you doing, agent?" Asked Joe, surprised._

_Joe instantly kicked the gun out of her fin and they both started to fight, each trying to reach for 73 accidentally unclips Joe's spy phone. _

_Blastfire246 steps out of the clearing and grabs the gun _

_"Look" he said, "I'm not sure who to trust right now. I suggest you both start talking."_

* * *

**_Blastfire246' POV_**

_I saw something that would change my mind about of these two agents, something that would determine their fates._

* * *

**And now here's Chapter 14!  
**

* * *

**Blastfire246's POV**

"Blastfire246, listen to me" Celia73 said, slowly taking something out of her purse.

I kept the gun aimed at her.

"It's a trap Blastfire246" warned Joe, "don't let her move!"

Torn between two penguins I trusted, my decision was decided when I looked into each of their faces. Celia73's eyes searched mine, like they were trying to tell me to believe in her. Joe's seemed like they were also desperate but more out of fear to me. I kept my gun aimed at Celia73 as she carefully pulled out an item that looked like a makeup compact.

Celia73 handed me the metal compact. Confused and curious, I opened the lid. Suddenly, a holographic figure of the director appeared on the screen.

"Agent 73 is assigned on a top secret mission in which they will only take orders from me." Said the figure, "if you still don't believe this message say pineapple."

"Pineapple?"I repeated, confused.

"Agent 73 is assigned to track down and arrest the traitor that was in our midst. A penguin was trying to hack into the EPF's mainframe computer, however the intruder was indicated as being inside the headquarters at the time. Having suspicions, I assigned agent73 to track down the intruder. We believe that the penguin must work for Herbert, whereas the agent had to go undercover."

The image faded and Celia73 closed the compact.

"Now do you believe me?"she asked.

I looked at her and then at Joe. Could he really be a double agent too? I waddled around back and forth before coming up with a decision.

_Flashback_

"Never trust your eyes" responded Joe, "things that you can see can be deceiving, only trust your instincts."

_Flashback ends _

Taking Joe's advice, I gingerly handed the gun back to Celia73. She took it and aimed at Joe.

"Blastfire246, you shouldn't believe her! That message..." Shouted Joe.

"Oh be quiet, now you're just desperate." said Celia73, "Do you want to know how I came to the conclusion that Joe's working for Herbert?" She asked me.

"Sure!" I replied, curiously.

Joe sat there silently and glared at Celia73.

"You see I've seen many things unravel and now I know the whole puzzle." Celia73 exclaimed.

_Flashback_

Celia73 waddled silently through the cave of Herbert's lair. After hearing voices, she decided to hide.

"You're saying that Gary's making cookies and he asked you to get him a bag of coffee beans?" Asked Herbert.

"He trusts me" replied another voice, "besides its just coffee beans."

"Why is he baking cookies?" Herbert questioned.

"For a party...to celebrate their victory over...Operation: Hot sauce."

"WHAT? Their celebrating over my defeat! Well I'll show them!"

Celia73 caught sight of a dark green penguin before they went out of the door. She walked over to the spot were the penguin had been and found a bag.

_Another flashback _

Celia73 slipped out of Herbert's lair and made it to the EPF's celebration party. She spotted Gary with a tin full of cookies. Forgetting about what happened hours before, she and other agents quickly grabbed a cookie. However, spotting Joe on a nearby couch, Celia73 waddled over with two cookies.

"Geez Gary" coughed Rookie, "What is in this?"

"Do you like them? I made them myself, homemade and not made by the cookie3000!" Gary added, looking over at Jetpack guy who just smirked.

"Told you Gary" he said, putting the cookie down on a napkin, "you just can't cook! Of course, I didn't think you would take me up on the dare."

Gary scowled and walked over to another group of penguins and offered his cookies.

"Jetpack guy"Dot exclaimed, giving him a stern glare, "really? You had to say that."

"What? I'm giving him my honest opinions!" Stated Jetpack guy.

"Seriously guys, what is in here?" Yelled Rookie, sticking out his tongue.

"Rookie put your tongue back in your mouth...that's disgusting" declared Rebecca, as she took a bit of Gary's cookies.

The agents watched as Rebecca swallowed the cookie.

"Hmmm coffee beans" exclaimed Rebecca, "that's new."

Rookie stared at her in awe.

"How did you do that?" He shouted, "did Gary tell you how to make these?"

"Nope" Rebecca replied, smiling"I have a good sense in taste. You know I was planning to bring some snicker doodles but my oven wasn't working right."

"I bet your cookies would be delicious!" Rookie said, starting to day dream.

Suddenly, Gary gave Rookie the evil eye.

"What? What did I say?" Rookie asked, confused.

Both Rebecca and Dot started laughing.

"Hey, why don't you try one of the cookies?" Celia73 asked, handing Joe a cookie.

"No thanks" he said, coldly "I don't think so, excuse me."

Joe walked over to another group of agents.

_Flashback ends_

**Blastfire246's POV ends**

"So you see I'm pretty smart at figuring at the mystery," Celia73 said, as she grinned at Joe.

"Yeah you're right" Blastfire246 said, "good job Celia73. Hey, you know I should go look for Herbert like the others...so can you bring Joe back?"

"Yeah of course" Celia72 replied, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Celia73 walked over to Joe and put handcuffs on him that was in her purse.

"Blastfire246, listen I'm not the traitor!" Yelled Joe as he and Celia73 walked away, radioing to HQ that she got the intruder.

Blastfire246 turned away and stood silently on top of the mountain. He waited until the two penguins left before answering to Joe's response.

"I know," he replied, silently looking at the spy phone in his hand that he had seen in the snow. Printed very clearly on the cover of the phone was the number 73.

* * *

**Well, well looks like Blastfire246 has something up his sleeves. What does he plan to do next? What about Aunt Arctic, Alex, and Henry? we haven't read about them since Chapter thirteen!**

**Find out in the next chapter! To be continued...on December 5, 2013...lol just kidding! **


	15. The island is doomed!

**Hey guys, here's Chapter fifteen!**

**Last chapter _we left off with Blastfire246 letting Celia37 take custody of Joe only to discover that Blastfire246 knows that Joe isn't the traitor. Plus, Henry is working on the antidote, which will hopefully cure Alex and the other sleeping EPF agents. _**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen  
**

**Blastfie246's POV**

Man Joe is so going to kill me for this! I said to myself as I silently followed Celia73 and Joe as they were walking down the hill. It's a good thing there's bad reception here so she can't teleport to HQ if she was really an EPF agent that is. I knew exactly where she was going. I knew exactly who to trust. The biggest hint that lead to the truth was not the Joe's spy phone which fell during the struggle, it was...

**Back at HQ- a few hours earlier  
**

**"**Drink it" ordered Henry, showing Alex a vial of the antidote that looked a lot like a mud.

"I don't think so!" He exclaimed, staggering backward.

"Do you want to go and help the other EPF agents with this investigation or not because what good will a sleeping agent be." Prompted Henry.

"Fine, I'll drink it," grumbled Alex, taking hold of the vial.

Alex tilted his head back and poured the stuff down Ito his mouth. Alex looked at Henry and Aunt Arctic and grimaced. He gulped the antidote and then gagged.

"Yep I was correct it tasted like...muddy" Alex replied, "it's...grainy."

"Oh that's pearl powder," state Henry.

"Hmmm I just got a phone call from agent 73...he said that Herbert is planing on making it rain on Club penguin." Aunt Arctic said, troubled.

"Rain? Seriously that's what he's going to do? That's definitely not his best idea!" Exclaimed Alex.

"No, but it's definitely the smartest" sighed Henry, looking at the surveillance cameras "this isn't just any rain. Herbert must have transformed the powder into a type of liquid."

"Oh so that's what going to rain" Alex, "we'll be safe inside the buildings right?"

"I think Herbert has gotten stronger don't you think? I mean he almost won during Operation: Blackout," Henry stated.

Aunt Arctic waddled over to the surveillance cameras and looked at them.

"Herbert will never succeed though" she said, "both agents and civilians are loyal to the safety and freedom of club penguin."

"I may not be the smartest in technology but Chemistry, I excel" Henry exclaimed.

"That would definitely explain why you're Gary's assistant. " declared Alex.

"Anyway, by analyzing the powder that was put in the coffee beans...I was able to do some research and I found out a little more then I had hoped for. " Henry said, "the powder can be turned into a liquid, which Herbert is going to use for the rain...however there is another problem."

Both Alex and Aunt Arctic turned there attention to him.

"What?" Asked Alex.

"As we would be safe during the rain it's the effects afterward that will definitely overpower us with sleep. The liquid will take a gas form in which it will combine with the air we breath."

"So there's no escape then?" Aunt Arctic asked, sadly.

"None to my knowledge" Henry replied," hey Alex, I wouldn't bother waking the others up...they'll fall asleep again in a few minutes."

Alex was going over to Gary to give him the antidote.

"But don't you think Gary can help us even if its just for a few minutes?" He asked.

"There isn't enough time," Henry stated, pointing to the cameras"look!"

All the penguins looked at the screens and saw that the rain had begun.

**Back to Blastfire246**

Pineapples, that was the word that described it all. What was so important that a word like that was mentioned throughout my whole mission? The nickname, the password, always called Joe, yep he definitely knew how to stay one step ahead. Joe is really smart, after all he is agent 73. My first hint was the password to get into the information in the compact that Celia73

_Flashback_

Celia73 handed me the metal compact. Confused and curious, I opened the lid. Suddenly, a holographic figure of the director appeared on the screen.

"Agent 73 is assigned on a top secret mission in which they will only take orders from me." Said the figure, "if you still don't believe this message say pineapple."

"Pineapple?"I repeated, confused.

_Flashback ends_

That means he was the owner of the compact, thus the password was pineapple. Which also means that Joe had a mission and somehow lost the compact. Celia73 must have discovered other hint was his nickname.

_Flashback_

"No sign of Herbert here, pineapple Joe" responded the agent on the other end.

"Pineapple Joe? Who came up with that code name?" Asked the leader.

"I did," admitted the agent.

"All right then owl eyes" exclaimed the leader, "do you see anyone else? Perhaps Roger or Celia72?"

_flashback ends_

He kept the name Joe so that I would remember the pineapple! Very clever, I had to give Joe that much credit. Wow, Joe must have loved pineapples!

_Flashback _

"By the way, what is your name?" Blastfire246 asked.

"That is none of your concern" the leader said, "just call me Joe for now."

_flashback ends_

Joe is a very experience agent and he must have been one step ahead all that time, preparing for this event to actual occur, where I would have to decide who to trust.

_flashback_

"Never trust your eyes" responded Joe, "things that you can see can be deceiving, only trust your instincts."

_Flashback ends_

I planned on following Celia73 to Herbert but something very unexpected happened, it started to rain.

"Oh my gosh! It's starting!" Yelled Celia73.

"No... It can't be! Herbert's activated his plan," exclaimed Joe.

Forgetting about the arrest, both penguins hurried through the forest to take cover. It was getting hard to follow them as the rain came down hard. I tripped on a rock and hit my head on a tree branch.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

I wondered when that headache would set in. After all, I've hit my head several times today. I struggled to keep up but my mind started to swarm...my eyes grew heavy. I tried to stay awake...I knew that this was Hebert's doing. I leaned against a tree...I stopped trying to resist the sleep...yes I would only rest for a little while. Just a little bit then I would wake up...yes I knew for a fact that I would wake up again...now the sleep became compelling...I could no longer think...then I drifted off...

**On top of the tallest mountain**

A white polar bear and his crab companion watched as rain filled the sky. The bear wore a protective mask so they wouldn't be effected by the rain or the gas form that the sleeping powder would take. The bear looked at Club Penguin and laughed.

"Night, Night EPF agents!" He roared down the mountain.

* * *

**Wow, looks like Herbert's got the upper hand this time! What's going to happen next? Who's going to stop him now?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	16. No match for me!

**Many of you are concerned that I'm leading this story or bringing up Operation:Blackout. No worries, I have no intention of doing so. **

**Here's a recap of Chapter fifteen: **_**Henry reveals what Herbert is probably planning to do as he finishes the antidote. Blastfire246 knows that Celia73 is an imposter and is determined to find Herbert by following Joe and Celia73 through the woods. However, plans backfire as Herbert activates his ray earlier then expected. **_

**Chapter sixteen **

**Herbert's POV**

I watched as my glorious invention started to rain all over Club Penguin! Success, I exclaimed Happily. As for Me, I had special mask to protect myself from the sleeping powder! How clever!

I turned to Klutzy and grinned.

"Klutzy go gather all the sleeping penguins with your friends and lock them up in that cave!"

Klutzy complied and left the mountain. Klutzy and His minions were uneffected by the rain because they were crustaceans.

I sighed with victory as I had finally won against the Extremely Pointless Fowl!

**Back in the woods, Klutzy's POV**

We hurried down the mountain and spotted two penguin sleeping near the entrance of a cave. I scuttled over and quickly recognized them as Celia73 and agent 73. We decided to bring those penguins to Herbert before going into town. As we all hurried back...I could've sworn I heard something...like a groan. No matter at least Herbert will be thrilled to see the agents that tricked him today. Celia73 was believed to be on our side and agent 73, well, he was caught spying on us.

**Back at the top of the mountain**

**Herbert's POV**

I sat down, my tummy growling. I decided to go into town and get some pizza! As klutzy and the others hurried to gather up the penguins, I walked into the pizza parlor and looked around for seaweed pizza. I started to hum as I looked around. So there wasn't any in the back, I decided to look on the tables where sleeping penguins were. Aww! That daft creature took the last seaweed pizza pie and ate it all up! I guess I could try and make one.

I looked around and found an apron and a hat. I put them on and went toward the pizzatron3000. I started the button and the conveyer belt and a pizza dough rolled in. As I was putting the seaweed on my pizza, I thought I heard a giggle.

"Who's there?"I roared.

I waited but there was nothing but silence. Through the whole process of making my pizza, I was paranoid at the feeling I was being watched. When my pizza was finally done, I sat down at a table and ate my pizza. In about five seconds, it was gone. I looked at my empty plate and heard my tummy growl. I sighed, this was going to take awhile. I walked back over to the pizzatron3000 to make more pizza.

K**lutzy's POV**

I scuttled through the EPF headquarters and looked around for all the sleeping agents. My friends and I grabbed the penguins and dragged them all the way through the woods and into the cave with the rest of the penguins. I could see that many of these penguins snored.

The job was done and I scuttled into town to find Herbert in the Pizza Parlor, wearing an apron and a hat.

"I'm so hungry!" He growled, turning toward me.

I quickly observed the large amounts of pizza dough and flour on him. How come he is so messy? I watched as Herbert staggered and covered up his ears.

"What is that noise?" I yelled.

I looked at him annoyed before responding.

"It's snoring," I clicked.

"Snoring! " Herbert repeated, "since when do penguins snore this loud?"

I glared at Herbert, boy is he dumb sometimes.

"Since you gathered all the sleeping penguins of Club Penguin into one place!" I clicked angrily.

"Oh right...that makes sense" Herbert blushed, "I didn't think penguins snored."

I rolled my eyes as Herbert continued making pizzas. As I went back outside, I saw footprints. I stopped and then remembered that it had only been a few hours since Herbert activated the machine so the footprints could be anyone's. It's not like footprints disappeared instantly right? I shook my claw in disbelief as Herbert laughed with success.

**Hmmm looks like things aren't going well for all the penguins in Club Penguin. Herbert seems to realize some flaws in his plans, such as snoring and hunger issues. What about those strange sounds and the footprints? Is it just a coincidence? Or is there a penguin awake and will they stop Herbert? **


	17. Epic Ending

**Looks like this story is coming to an end really soon. :( **

**well here's recap of Chapter seventeen: **_**Herbert has finally taken over Club Penguin without any competition. However, strange things have occurred, hinting that there might still be a penguin awake. **_

* * *

**Chapter** **seventeen-** _during the same time as Chapter sixteen_

The last thing I remember was laughing and a loud voice roar,"Night, Night EPF agents!" I remember my eyes getting heavy as I struggled to stay awake. Suddenly,I felt a sharp pain on both sides of my head, the headache had come. I abruptly sat up and started to feel a little dizzy.

"Ow my head!" I exclaimed.

I looked around and realized that everything was so peaceful and so quiet other then the crabs that I heard scuttling up through the woods with Celia73 and Joe. Wait a second, where are those crabs taking them? I thought for a moment even though my head was pounding, ow it really hurts! That's right, Herbert had activated his plan in which everyone would turn into sleeping penguins. It was impossible to wake up without the antidote...but how come I was awake? Wow, my headache was a lot stronger then I thought.

I wasn't sure what to do next but then I decided to try and teleport to HQ and hope that there was some leftover antidote or the recipe for it there. I teleported to HQ, surprising a penguin, who yelled.

"Henry?" I said, confused "how did you wake up?"

"I might have asked the same to you...you see, I managed to keep awake long enough to drink some of the antidote...therefore I was not effected by the sleeping powder or gas...whatever you want to call it," Henry said, still startled at my appearance.

"I'm lucky...I woke up when I had these sharp pains in my head" I explained, "I think this is the worst headache I've had in years!"

"You say a headache woke you up? That's interesting,,,you must of hit your head several times to cause such a severe headache," he said, waddling over to a medical cabinet.

Henry opened the cabinet and took put a bottle of pills.

"Here, take two of those and take two more after four hours have passed," he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's to help your headache." He explained.

"Okay, thanks" I said, "we should wake up the other agents."

Henry stopped me as I neared Aunt Arctic.

"Err...I drank the rest to survive the rain and stuff" he said, pointing an empty bowl "Alex was right, it does taste like mud and has a bit of a grainy texture."

"Well at least I have someone to work with" I exclaimed, "we should go make some more antidote."

"No, that would take to long...we need to destroy Herbert's sleeping ray first...then we'll..." Henry said, before I signaled for him to keep quiet.

He stopped talking and we listened to the scuttling above HQ.

"The crabs are coming" he stated, glumly.

I grinned and took out my spy phone before grabbing Henry's fin. I quickly teleported us out of EPF headquarters. I looked around and saw us standing right outside the pizza parlor. I heard a voice inside.

"Herbert!" Henry whispered, pointing to the white polar bear inside the restaurant.

As Herbert turned around, I was caught off guard. He wore an apron and a hat, Herbert looked ridiculous in such small clothes! I tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped. The next thing I knew was that Herbert yelled, "who's there?"

Luckily, he couldn't see us and went back to work.

"I think he's hungry" Henry stated, "where are we going to find the ray?"

"Easy" I replied, taking out my spy phone, once again "on the hill."

We found ourselves on top of the tallest mountain, where the snoring sounds of penguins seemed to be the loudest. Henry spotted the ray and suggested that I go find the civilians of Club Penguin. It wasn't long before I found a cave with a lock on it. I took out my lock picking tools and opened the door.

There was tons of sleeping penguins, everywhere. I teleported to HQ do something and then teleported back to Henry, only to find Herbert and Klutzy there.

"Herbert!" I exclaimed,surprised.

"Well, well" Herbert smirked, "if it isn't a meddlesome EPF agent, who just refused to stay asleep!"

I stood silently and looked around. Where was Henry?

"Where is he?" I demanded, "where did you take him?"

"Slow down there, Blastfire246" he said, watching as I stood there in disbelief "yes, I know exactly who you are!"

I knew I was caught in an ambush but then I noticed Henry climbing silently down from a tree.

"Looks like I need to fire up my ray again" Herbert sighed, spotting Henry as he turned toward the ray.

Thinking fast, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wait" I reasoned, "that ray was an ingenious idea! How does it work?"

"I'm glad someone finally noticed my skills" Herbert answered, excited and off guard "this ray will make every penguin fall asleep..."

Coming up with the most absurd but foolproof plan in a matter of minutes, I quickly took action.

"You know what?" I interrupted him, "I think I'm getting hungry!"

"Anyways as I was saying" Herbert stated, ignoring my interruption" having every penguin asleep..."

"I think I could go for some pumpkin pie right about now," I exclaimed.

Henry soon caught on and added, "I like apple, better."

"What kind of agents are you?" Herbert roared, "don't you know any manners?"

Henry slowly crept near the ray. He was only inches away.

"I thought Herbert P. Bear, Esquire would've come up with a better Idea. I mean sleeping penguins, really? That's not much fun!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"What! Not a good idea" He yelled furiously, "Now see here..."

Herbert turned to see Henry, quite close to the ray now.

"You can never trap me!" He replied, slyly!

Herbert put on the mask and activated the ray.

"Have a good sleep, Blastfire246" he said, sweetly.

Having planned for this event to occur, I produced a wrench that had been hidden from sight.

"No" I said, tauntingly" I'm not tired!"

I hurried over to the ray. I knew that if I fell asleep again, it would be over and Herbert would win. My eyes started to get heavy and my vision blurred. I refused to give in and kept running till I reached the ray. Grabbing the wrench, I started to hit the ray with all my might. Herbert growled in anger, realizing that he had been outsmarted once again. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and everything went silent.

-**Two days later**-

Blastfire246 woke and found himself in the infirmary at the EPF headquarters. He was lying on the bed, his head was wrapped around in a type of bandage. His head pounding from a bad headache.

"So you're finally awake," a blue penguin exclaimed, writing something on a clipboard.

A green penguin with a propeller hat waddled in.

"Oh I thought you died or something," he stated with relief.

Blastfire246 looked around in a daze at first, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, memories rushed in and he remembered everything. He had confronted Herbert and destroyed the ray.

"Where's Herbert?" He asked, groggily.

"You might want to ask how we found you first," said Aunt Arctic.

Blastfire246 rested against the pillow and thought back to when he had found all the penguins locked in a cave.

"I went back to HQ and found a bit of antidote left and I gave some to Gary," I stated.

"That's right" Gary the gadget guy said, "I managed to make the antidote before Herbert activated the ray again. Luckily, you destroyed the ray in time. I woke up the other agents and we went on a search for you, Blastfire246."

A purple penguin walked in followed by Rebecca and Jet pack guy.

"Jet pack guy was the first to spot you," Dot continued.

"And Herbert?" Blastfire246 asked again.

"Gone" Alex replied, ruefully.

"We looked around for him and Klutzy but there was no sign of them anywhere." Joe added, "it seems he escaped again."

Blastfire246 sat up and thought for a moment before reaching for his pant pocket.

"My spy phone is missing!" He exclaimed, "let me guess Herbert stole it and transported away."

"Yep" Rookie responded, "this is the third time He's stolen a spy phone."

"What?" Blastire246 exclaimed.

"He's stolen spy phones from Rookie and I when we were in the PSA" Joe explained, "now he's got his hand on an EPF spy phone."

BLastfire246 tried to stand but felt dizzy.

"That's bad isn't it?" He asked, worried.

"Yes and No" Gary said, "now that Herbert had the spy phone, we can track him down easily. However, we need to retrieve that phone as soon as possible. Herbert must not know how the phone works."

**Blastfire246's POV**

I pondered for a moment, wondering if I should return back to work and search for Herbert.

"Don't worry Blastfire246" Aunt Arctic replied, seeming to read my thoughts, "you rest a little. The other agent can handle Hebert."

"What about Herbert and his plan?" I asked, "how are we going to explain this to all the penguins in Club Penguin.

"Leave that to Rookie and me!" Smiled Gary, as he left a cup of hot chocolate by the bed.

I looked down and noticed Rookie waddle out of the room in slippers.

* * *

**Well it looks like everything will be going back to normal. Its a shame Herbert has escaped again, will the EPF ever catch him? What has Gary and Rookie planned to do to cover up the incident Herbert caused? **

**Find out in the next chapter! Until next time, everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed this story!**


	18. The end or just the beginning?

**Hey Everyone this is the end of the story, so enjoy!**

**Chapter seventeen recap:** **_Blastfire246 has defeated Herbert, who is once again on the run. Gary and Rookie has something special planned to cover up for what happened in Club Penguin._**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen **

**Blastfire246's POV**

Gary's idea was genius! To clear up the mishap that happened in Club Penguin, we have a slumber party. All the penguins wore their pajamas around the island. It was all fun. If you saw Gary, you better take out you camera! He was wearing a bathrobe instead of a lab coat and holding a teddy bear in replace of a cup of coffee. Of course he still drank coffee but most of the time he had the teddy bear. Jet pack Guy refused to wear his pajamas but after much persuasion, we were able to get him to wear his slippers. Of course, his slippers happened to look like jet packs. Dot wore her pink and purple pajamas while Rookie went all out during the party.

He wore a pillow hat, wore pajamas, a cape (aka a blanket), slippers, held a cup of hot chocolate, and the thing you put over your eyes to go to sleep. I wore my very casual pajamas, just in case we had some job to do. I walked into the coffee shop, amazed at all the different pajama I saw. Someone went creative and hopped around in a sleeping bag, while another decided to wear their pajamas inside it! Others came in with messy hair, some had hair curlers still in! The owner of the coffee shop offered a free cup of hot chocolate, tea or coffee to everyone who came.

I waited at a table for my friends to show up. Dot and Rebecca showed up first and then Jet pack guy and Gary.

"Where's Rookie?" I asked.

"I think he's...throwing snowballs at penguins," Jet pack guy concluded.

"Ummm okay" I said, "so how's everyone?"

"I think I've had enough sleep to last a year!" Joked Dot.

"Same here," Jet pack guy said, grimly.

Suddenly a green penguin waddled in and sat down next to me.

"Hey guys" he exclaimed, "sorry I was late...I was having so much fun!"

"We noticed Rookie," Jet pack guy said.

Dot and Rebecca said that they were going to clothes store to check out the new pajamas. Jet pack guy and Rookie were going back to HQ to finish up the paperwork on Operation: sandy. I suggested it to be named Operation: sleepy but apparently no one agreed with me. It was Rookie who came up with sandy.

"You know like the sand man that puts people to sleep," Rookie had said, that morning.

Anyway, after a while the group dispersed, leaving me with a rather quiet Gary the gadget guy.

"Hey Gary" I said, looking at the sleepy agent, "you're tired already?"

"Oh yes...I'm very tired because I have agents working on the next case." Gary sighed.

"What already? It's been like...a day and you're already on a new mission!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, an agent's work is never done" he stated, "it's of great importance dealing with trained puffles acting up. "

"Ooh sounds interesting!" I said, "puffles would never leave their owners unless they are neglected or turn wild.

"That's right agent" Gary said, getting up for the table, "I say Blastfire246, I am very impressed with your skill yesterday. It's a good thing Rookie alerted me about you. You've done a good job."

"Rookie?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Rookie...oh he am hasn't told you yet? Well I guess he will sometime." Gary said.

"Gary...can I be on this new case?" I asked, excitedly.

"I'm afraid not agent. The director has other plans for you. She wants you to meet her at HQ as soon as you're done with anything you may have to do today." Gary said, before walking out the door of the coffee shop.

I waddled out of the coffee shop and hurried over to the new laundromat place and went inside. I smelled the scent of cleanliness as I walked in. I took a deep breath as I waddled across the aisle , looking around for a certain group of penguins. Spotting them, I hurried over.

"Hey Tylerbluez!" I yelled to a penguin, who was putting a load of laundry in the wash, "I'm here to help."

The penguin turned, a bit surprised by my arrival. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're late!" He grinned, "we're half way done with the red team's laundry."

It was my turn to smile.

"Guess what?" I exclaimed, "I bargained with the red team's leader and we're going to have a rematch."

"How'd you do that!" Tylerbluez said, shocked.

_Flashback_

Blastfire246 waited silently at the table in the coffee shop. A penguin, wearing red, came over and sat across from him.

"So I've heard you're going to the world tournament soon," Blastfire246 stated calmly.

"Yep" he replied, relaxing with a cup of tea.

"Look I made a big mistake and I was wondering if we could have a rematch" Blastfire246, explained hastily.

"No way" the penguin said, shocked" my team is eager to make it on the world tournament."

"Well" Blastfire246 proposed, "I was just saying so because our lead player was gone during that game which means you obviously had an easy run."

The red team leader jumped up from his chair, clearly outraged at Blastfure246's statement.

"I'm sure your team wouldn't make it during the first round, but hey, good luck." He continued before walking away.

"What do you mean easy run! We could've beat you anyway," the penguin exclaimed.

Blastfire246 grinned, "oh? Well prove it!"

"Fine then, I accept" the leader exclaimed, "rematch at two o'clock!"

"If we win, you are to give us back our trophy and support us at the world tournament" Blastfire246 added, "if we lose, then we will do your laundry during the whole world tournament and forfeit our place in the snowball games."

"Deal" he said, "see you guys later."

_Flashback ends_

"Oh Blastfire246, you clever bird" Tylerbluez grinned, "thanks, I know we can beat them this time."

I turned around but he stopped me.

"Blastfire246, you won't leave on us again, will you?" He asked, concerned.

"Don't worry" I said, "I'll see you a 1:30 for practice before the game."

A few hours later, the red team showed up and the game commenced. After a long game, the blue team won. The red team sadly gave back the trophy and put on the blue team jerseys in silence.

"Thanks Blastfire246, we couldn't have done it without you," Tylerbluez stated.

The team cheered for Blastfire246. It was the greatest adventure I had yet!

* * *

**Well the story has finally ended on a happy note. I wonder what's going to happen in the next book. **

"Excuse me Narrator"

"What is it, Blastfire246?"

"Um it's not over yet"

"Oh that's right an agent's work is never done!"

**Blastfire246 looks at me paranoid.**

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

**He hands me a piece of paper.**

"Oops, you're right. There's more in the script."

**I quickly scan over the paper before handing it back to Blastfire246.**

"My bad."

"That's okay, let's just hope our readers are still here."

**I blush with embarrassment.**

"Haha I meant to do that."

* * *

**Still Blastfire246's POV**

I teleported to HQ to see Aunt Arctic. I noticed Joe and Celia73 was also here.

"What's going on?" I asked in curiosity.

"Blastifre246, do you remember our conflict on the tallest mountain?" Stated Joe.

"I knew you were innocent, Joe" I blurted, "I just wanted to see if Celia73 could lead me to Herbert."

I stood there in the awkward silence.

"Was that all a test?" I asked, confused.

Aunt Arctic aka the director looked at me and shook her head.

"Unfortunately no" she replied, "there is still a threat against the Elite Penguin Force. That intruder is out to expose our entire operation."

"He nearly did that a week ago" added Joe, "the penguin hacked into the EPF mainframe. Inside of the agency, meaning it was an inside job."

"What a minute! What do you mean there still is?" I exclaimed, "isn't Celia73..."

"I am an EPF agent." Celia73 replied, "no lie, I'm not the intruder."

"I'm so confused, if both Celia73 and Joe aren't the traitors..." I looked up at the grim faces, and realized the horrible truth "then who is?"

**-Back at Herbert's Lair-**

Herbert laughs although he had been defeated this time, there would always be the next. Herbert grins as Klutzy scuttled over and handed him his next scheme.

"I've been planning this for the longest time!" He roared (Hint: referring to plan in PSA mission nine), "Get ready Environment Protecting Fools, this bear will be back!"

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading this story and all your reviews, they've really encouraged me to keep writing this. **

**Well looks like I'm leaving you on the edge of your seat again. **

**Who is the EPF intruder? When will he strike again? Will the intruder expose the agency, thus forcing it to close permanently? Or will Blastfire246 uncover the truth before then? What about Gary and the new case? What's going on with the usual tame puffle?What has Herbert got in store for the Elite Penguin Force? **

**Something is definitely wrong within Club Penguin. I hope the agents solve these problems before something else goes wrong. **

**Find out in: Operation: Puffle**


End file.
